Gaultry Blas
Name: '''Gaultry Blas '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Female '''Type: '''hedge witch (General term used.) '''Appearance: '''Strongly built, with long legs and efficient grace. She has fox-colored hair and is quite tall for a young woman, about six feet tall. Her skin is very pale, and her eyes are a dark grey, like the color of angry rain clouds, stormy winds and scary nights. Her body overall is athletic, and she has an amazing endurance for running, and can run for miles and miles without stopping. She can run about half as much as a horse can without dying of exhaustion and can race with the deer (an old pastime). Her clothing consists of earthy toned colors, almost to camouflage her with the surroundings, which would be hard because of her bright red hair. Her shoes are leather-like moccasins or she goes barefoot, which is what she prefers, so that she can feel the nature beneath her feet. Her hair is normally pulled back into a ponytail, long and straight, which almost reaches her waist. Her smile is white and her teeth are naturally straight, a rarity in medieval times. Her hands are weathered, from the usage of magic, and archery. Her bow is a longbow, and made of a dark wood from the forest where she lives, the Dead Wood. The arrows she uses are ranged in type, the arrowheads made of metal, which can conduct magic through it. '''Personality: '''She is headstrong and willing to work together, even though she’d rather work alone to complete certain tasks. Since she grew up on a farm in the middle of a cursed wood, called the Dead wood, in Teilmark with her twin sister Mervion and her grandmother Tamsanne. She always acts before she thinks, and thus makes big mistakes. She is loyal, and quite innocent, despite the fact of her age. She’ll run headfirst into battles that she knows little about with the trusted friend or two, and then decide which side she is one when she finds more information. '''Likes: '''Loves animals. '''Dislikes: '''arrogant sexist men '''Personal Ailments: She is scared of being held captive(a cage, chained, ect) She will turn wild whenever she is captured until she ‘sees the light’ and is forced(normally by being tied tighter so that she can’t move) Special Abilities: *Taking-spell: to take energy/power/strength needed from an animal and puts it in her own body-temporarily. (although can be used on humans, but is very dangerousnormally)The animal that she has taken power from will temporarily be knocked out, or otherwise detained. This is her strongest magic. (She literally takes the spirit of the animal inside her and harbors it until she either cannot hold it inside her any longer or sets it free. If the animal is killed while Gaultry has the animal’s spirit inside her, then she will feel the pain of the death, and if she survives, then she will have an extra spirit inside her, and if she sets it free- which she must- then it will have nowhere to go.) *Color spell : A spell that’ll change the color of an item or part of a person to another, after the calling of magic is completed. *Witch’s bane : A protection spell (hex) that’ll make the man (who is attempting to force sex on a woman) and will make his ‘manhood’ wither and freeze. She also has the power to call magic to her, and move magic from place to place, such as if one were to attack her with projectile magic in a basic form, she’d be able to send it to another source(animal or other) She also, when calling magic to her hands, can basically use almost any sort of protection magic, because it has no name, it can be used rapidly, moving the magic straight from herself and to her hand, then straight to the victim, (as an example, blindness.)One thing must happen in order for this kind of magic to be usable, she must touch flesh, and no clothing must cover it; although the strongest of spells could work through clothing, though with less potency. Her magic cannot touch Iron, or things in iron. If one is enclosed in an iron cage or cuffs, she won’t be able to use her powers at all. History/Fairytale: ''' The huntress Eliante is her patron goddess and when her sister and grandmother were killed, she met the hunter/knight named Martin, who was forced to protect her by the most powerful geas (Protection spell, made him her guardian, if possible give his life for her) and went through a series of trials in order to save the kingdom of Teilmark along with the prince, who was under the influence of a dark magic cast by the dark priest Isshar Dahn. He wanted to make the prince of Teilmark marry a clone of pure blood that would ruin the payment from the original prince of Teilmark to the Goddesses Eliante and Emiera. The clone, which would be made from Gaultry’s glamour, which is a dormant second soul, which holds an immense amount of unattainable magic. This failure to pay Eliante and Emiera would give the power of rule to the Thunder Goddess, Llara, who would use Teilmark as a slave state to provide for her own patron kingdom. '''RP Details: *'RP:' Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player:' Akaine Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters